It is desirable to provide a system for mounting a storage device (e.g., Hard Disk Drive (HDD)) in such a way as to minimize shock and vibration, to prevent possible damage to the storage device, as well as to lessen noise levels outside of an enclosure. Typical mounting systems involve multiple components that may become separated from each other and/or require special tools for assembly. Therefore, a need exists for a system that provides a secure and shock/vibration resistant mounting of a storage device to another device (e.g., gateway housing) and that facilitates an installer's ability to remove, replace and/or reinstall the storage device without misplacing components of the mounting system and without requiring the use of tools.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.